Not another imprinting story
by lilyroy
Summary: A werewolf and a vampire? Impossible right? Or is it? Can a werewolf really imprint on a vampire, or is it all in her head? - chapter 1 revised -
1. Leah 101

Love bites. You don't believe me?

Try having the person you've loved like your entire life, after finally admitting he likes you back, completely avoids you for about a month and then you find them making out at a party.

Believe me now?

My name is Leah Clearwater. I am a part of the Quilete clan of werewolves. Yes, werewolves. My ex-boyfriend (also a werewolf) imprinted on my cousin and left me for her. I'm still a little bit sensitive about that. 

Speaking of imprinting, just about everyone in my clan has imprinted. Only Jacob and I haven't. Maybe Jacob has, I haven't seen him in almost a month. Embry keeps telling me that Sam says that he's okay, he just needed some time alone. I think I understand better than anyone around here what it's like to have your heart broken. I know that Jake thinks I'm a vindictive bitch now, but I really loved Sam. Probably about as much as he loves Bella. Us, the heartbroken, should stick together, am I right?

I don't get what's so special about her. Vamp-girl I mean. I just don't see it. Sure, she's pretty, and she's nice, and she's fun but like, she runs with vampires. What kind of sane person does that? Or maybe she isn't sane. Maybe that's why Jake loves her so much.

I'm the only girl in my clan. Until me, everyone thought only the grandsons could become werewolves. I liked proving them wrong. It gave me a little thrill inside, seeing Sam's face all surprised and such.

Sometimes I hate being a werewolf. My dad died because of what I am. I have no privacy either. You try having a telepathic connection with ten guys and tell me how you feel. I can't even mope by myself. It bites hardcore.

Anyway, Vamp-girl swung by the rez today. She was looking for Jake. She wanted to tell him about some wedding or something. She invited the whole clan up. I doubt I'm gonna go, I really don't think I could stand the smell without attacking something. Sam might force us to go though. They did help in the fight. Whatever. I really wish I didn't have to listen to him, but he is Mr. Leadership Pants.

My name is Leah Clearwater, and my life is completely and utterly screwy.


	2. Jacob returns

Jacob came back. I heard his thoughts when I was in my wolf form. He seemed to have recovered fast.

"_Hola Chika_!" he said as he saw me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"I just had the best time in _Mexico_. You should run there sometime. How've you guys been gettin' on without me? Didja miss my smartass comments?"

I had to laugh. Our dear old Jacob was back. It was nice that he wasn't moping around like he was a few weeks ago. "We missed you _mucho._" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey Jake!" Embry called from behind us.

"Hey Embry! How's life on the rez without me to keep Paul from attacking your behind?"

"Painful. Look at these scars!" Embry hiked up his shorts a bit showing Jacob a huge healed gash in his right leg.

"Didn't Sam try to stop him?" I winced at Sam's name. An involuntary refelx, but thankfully neither of the guys noticed.

"Yeah but... anyways, where were you?"

"I was in _Mexico_!"

"No way!!! Did you run all the way there?"

"Yeah, and it was great."

"Awesome!"

Jacob turned to me and asked, "So how's Sam?"

"I wouldn't know, haven't seen him in a bit." I knew he was just trying to provoke me, but he hit a soft spot. They just wouldn't leave me alone about him. "But y'know who I did see..." Two could play this game.

"Who?"

"Vamp-girl. She came 'round talking about some wedding or something... She was lookin' for you, but I told her you just bolted, so she told me to give you this, and that you don't have to accept if you don't want to."

His face darkened. Serves him right for bringing up Sam. I handed him the envelope. He shoved it into the pocket of his cut-offs and mumbled a quick thanks before making some excuse about having to tell his Dad he's back.

"You really shouldn't have done that Leah. You know how he feels about that girl. He'll probably end up halfway around the world again. Thanks Leah!" Embry shouted. He turned and transformed, leaving me alone with my guilt at what I had just done.


	3. The plague called guilt

I sulked all the way home. When I got home Seth and Quil were playing videogames in the livingroom while my mother watched, clearly amused.

"Ownage!" Seth exclaimed. He jumped from his place on the couch and did a little dance. I giggled a bit at his insanity.

"Damn it!"

"Language Quil!" My mother was a bit oversensitive about what people say infront of Seth. He was the youngest of us, but he acted more mature than the guys most of the time.

I went to my room, still sulking. I felt bad about what I did to Jacob, but I was provoked. He should know better by now than to bring up Sam directly. Memories flooded my brain.

**_Emily had just gone home when Sam called me. He told me to meet him at his house. I got dressed quickly and ran over to his house. He led me to his basement. His face was serious and he turned away when I tried to kiss his cheek hello. I fiddled with the necklace I made for him when we were kids._**

**_"Leah... I think it's best if we... took a break from this relationship."_**

**_"You're breaking up with me?" I was flabbergasted. I never expected him to end our relationship. We'd been together for so long, since we were thirteen._**

**_"I'm sorry. I can't explain why... I just... I'm sorry." He looked at me, his face void of expression._**

**_"It's... It's fine." I tried to hold back the tears. I looked down at my moccasins, but that just made me feel worse, since Sam helped me make them. "I just had no idea how expendable I was..." I stormed out of his house, letting the tears slip out of the corners of my eyes. I ran all the way home in the rain. When I got home my Dad told me that I'd understand one day, when I was older._**

**_"Kid, it's better this way. One day you'll find someone, someone special. And then you'll forget all about Sam and you'll be happy."_**

**_"Dad, I was happy. I just don't understand... why would he do this?"_**

**_"It's complicated kid." I knew he was keeping something from me. I was angry and upset and hurt. I walked to my room and tore up every picture I had of Sam. I felt sort of like Hamlet, having all the people I loved keep things from me, feeling like I was going to go crazy._**

**_The next week when Emily came back, Sam spent the whole weekend with her. I'd never felt so betrayed in my life. And by my cousin, no less._**

****

My eyes watered. I decided to go and appologize to Jacob.


	4. Getting ready for a wedding

I got to Jacob's house in less than a minute, even though his house was on the other side of the Rez. I knocked and Billy answered. He looked at me accusingly.

"Yeah Billy, it is my fault. Sorry. Couldya let me in so I can tell him that?"

"Of course. He's in his room."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He had always been nice to me, even in my bitter phase. He really helped me and the family after my dad died.

I knocked on Jacob's door. "Dad, I told you, I don't want to... Oh it's you." I pushed past him, into his room. I sat on his bed and crossed my legs, fiddling with my moccasins.Ever since Sam dumped me I only wore them when I felt terrible.

"Look, Jake, I didn't mean to taunt you and... you know I'm no good at this whole appology thing, but you did bring up Sam and... can we just call it even?"

"One condition."

"Name it." I really hated when people were mad at me. Except Sam. And Paul. They can bite me.

"Come to Bella's wedding with me."

"Are you serious?"

"'Course I am. C'mon! It'll be... fun."

"Jake... You're gonna get hurt. If you think it's hard seeing them together now, it's gonna kill you to see them talk about how they're gonna be together forever and crap."

"I know... I know Lele, but... I have to. For closure's sake."

"Fine, I'll bite, but what am I going to wear?"

"Pfft, better question, what am _I_ gonna wear?"

We decided to drive up to Port Angeles to find something appropriate to wear to a wedding. I was happy I saved a bit of money this summer. I helped Jacob find a dress shirt with a matching tie. I found him some black shoes, not dressy, Converse high tops. They were the only ones that would fit his enormous feet.

Next we went to a dress store. Almost nothing fit because I was so tall. I settled on a bright purple dress that would have been long on an average sized person but only went up to about my knees.

After I decided on my dress I dragged Jacob to the drugstore to get some makeup and perfume. Jacob complained the whole time. I always thought of Jacob as another younger brother. Ever since the whole Sam fiasco Jacob and I had been a bit distant, but after Bella went back with the leech we had been getting closer again. He confided in me, knowing that I would understand. I started unthawing after that, mostly only towards him and Seth though. Some things you just can't forget.


	5. A wedding filled with love

The wedding was the next day.

Jacob and I entered the church together. The smell of the cold ones was driving me insane. We quickly sat in one of the pews.

The music started soon after, everyone standing and turning towards the back doors. For the first time in a while I was thankful I was abnormaly tall. We watched as Charlie walked Bella down the aisle.

I had to admit that Bella did look beautiful. Her hair was up in a bun with a few loose strands framing her face. Her dress was amazing. And she looked so happy.

I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever walk down the aisle and be as happy as her. Envy filled my body and my leg started to shake involuntarily. I tried to calm myself down but I just couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness spread through my body. I ached to have someone love me. I stared bitterly at my shoes, willing my eyes not to water. When I looked up again Bella was reciting her vows. I looked around the church, trying to find something to distract me.

When my eyes landed on Jacob my heart fell. Pain was written all over his face. I could tell he was struggling not to bolt from the church. I reached over and placed my hand on his clenched fists. It wasn't a big gesture but it seemed to calm him down.

I continued to look for something distracting. I spotted a man, out of the corner of my eye. He was a vampire but at that moment it didn't matter. He smiled and my heart melted.

When I was little and used to ask my dad what love was he told me that when you fall in love, the whole world disappears and all you see is that person. They are the only thing that matters. For the longest time I thought that Sam was that person, even recently I held to that belief. I thought that he was just playing a cruel prank on me and that he would come back one day. I thought that if I acted bitter, he'd see how much he was hurting me, and come back to sooth the pain. Even when I saw Emily and Sam together, both of whom were so filled with the purest kind of love for each other, I thought he would come back. I was pathetic in that sence.

Suddenly clapping filled the church along with some whooping from one of the biggest leeches. I finally regained my sences. Jacob looked at me concerned. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, lets."


	6. Imprinting imposibilities

"So you're saying you think you imprinted?" Seth asked, trying to clarify what I had just told him.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"On a vampire?"

I nodded again.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know Seth. I can barely believe it myself, but the way Jared explained it to me, it felt just exactly how he said it would."

He scratched his head, trying to think of a reply.

"God, I must be crazy. Defective. Vampires and werewolves are supposed to be mortal enemies right?" I sighed. "No! This is completely and utterly impossible. This just cannot happen. I can't have imprinted on a leech. That's just... unnatural!" I flung myself onto the couch. I covered my eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Seth opened it. I didn't dare open my eyes. I knew exactly who it was going to be.

"What do you want Sam?" I choked out, my voice filled with venom.

"I heard yelling. What's all the commotion about?"

"Leah here thinks she may have imprinted." Seth said mockingly. I threw the pillow from underneath my head at him.

"Really?" Sam sounded completely shocked.

"Don't act so surprised Sam, it was gonna happen eventually. I mean just about everyone in the clan has imprinted already."

"Yeah but guess who she imprinted on." I was going to kill Seth.

"Who?" Sam sounded genuinely interested.

"A vampire!!!"

I uncovered my eyes to see Sam's reaction. I'm glad I did. It was priceless. First he nodded, smiling. Then the smile whiped off his face real slow and his eyes narrowed, like he misheard. The his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Is that even possible?!"

"We were going to ask you," Seth said.

"Can we like stop talking about this. You guys are making my personal life seem like a soap opera." I was beginning to egt angry. I looked at my hands and they were shaking. I clamped them into fists. I was getting better at controling myself, but I still hadn't mastered it. I hoped against hope I wouldn't loose control right now. "Besides guys, I doubt I even imprinted in the first place. And I bet you anything I'll never even see that leech again. Now I'm going to bed before either of you piss me off anymore."

I dragged myself to my room and collapsed on my bed without even undressing. My dreams were haunted by that vampire's beautiful pale face.

In my dream I was running through an unfamiliar forrest. I was in my wolf form. Vampire's sprang from the trees, surrounding me in a circle. I couldn't move. A cold hand slipped into mine and the owner's cool breath made my ear tingle. "Run," he uttered in my ear and my legs unthawed and came to life. We were running, running from anything and everything. We made it to the border and he could not cross it. His smooth, cool lips quickly pressed against mine and he disappeared. I ran to my house, terrified. I morphed out of my wolf form and entered my house. The phone rang. I picked it up but it kept ringing.

I opened my eyes, the phone ringing loudly from across the room. I peeked at the clock, the red numbers read 5:26. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I muttered groggily. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Heard you imprinted."

"What...? Who is this?"

"It's your fave flave BFF!"

"Good God Jacob, how many times have I told you not to say that? And why are you calling at 5:30 in the morning?"

"Just calling to see what's poppalackin'"

"I'm hanging up now!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Okay I'll stop. But yeah, what's this I hear about you imprinting?"

"A big fat lie. Stupid Seth."

"Seth made it up?"

"No... Can I go back to sleep now? 'Cos y'know I actually have a job unlike _some_ people."

"Okay, just dont' forget to tell me later."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna kill you first for waking me up this early." I muttered and hung up. I slumped over to my bed and passed out again.


	7. The working life

I was running late again. Stupid Jacob waking me up early making sleep through my alarm again. I stepped into my uniform, throwing my hair into a messy bun. I got out of the door, not bothering lock it. It's not like we had anything to steal. Besides Seth was home. I dug the key to my truck out of the bottom of my bag. I started her up and drove her past the border.

I felt uneasy and queasy crossing the border. I think I was still on edge because of my dream. It felt so real. I sped up a bit to get rid of that feeling.

I made it to wrok on time, surprisingly.

Christina met me at the door. A smile was on her face and she looked like she was about to explode.

"Hey Chris. What's the news?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said gleefully, obviously lying.

"Are you gonna spill yourself or am I gonna have to tip you over?"

"Some guy asked to be in your section." She smiled that creepy smile again. I could tell by her face that whoever it was, she thought he was hot.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here." I took my small notebook out of my apron. I could tell from afar that it wasn't one of the guys. He was the only person in my section.

As I approached my feet started feeling like they were made out of lead. My stomach clenched, though it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He turned around and smiled at me. My head spun and my palms started to sweat. I whiped them on my pants. It definitely was't one of the guys. It was the vampire from the wedding.

"Hi, my name's Leah and I'll be your server this afternoon. Would you like to start with something to drink?" The fact that he didn't eat completely slipped my mind. I wondered if he was a "vegetarian" vampire. Would it really bother me if he wasn't?

"I'll jusat have a coffee... if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's great! Wait... I mean... uh... what do I mean? Oh yeah... um... I'll just get you that coffee now." I turned on my heel and bluched at my stupidity. He chuckled softly at me.

I returned with his coffee, thanking the fact that it wasn't busy today.

"You don't eat do you?" I asked bluntly. "'Cos you're a... y'know..." I immedeately regreted saying anything.

He just smiled at me and nodded.

"Clearwater!" someone shouted. I turned in the seat I hadn't even realized I'd sat in. "Get back to work!"

I jumped up, serving the only other costomer I had. I only got a twenty-six cent tip. How fun.

While attemping to serve my other costomers, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

My shift seemed to last forever. When I was getting ready to leave, the vampire jumped up, quickly paying his bill.

I reached my car and unlocked the door when he caught up with me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

We didn't say much else. We just stood there, outside my ugly puke green truck. We stood there for for what felt like forever, looking into each other's eyes and absorbing the other's face. He was beautiful, I'd give him that. Usually us werewolves can see past the illusion of vampire beauty. This guy must have been amazing before he was turned into this cold, soul less entity that stood before me.

"So what's your name, vamp-boy?" I felt rude (which is uncommon for me - feeling it, not being it). He didn't seem to take offence.

"Logan, Logan Applegate."

"Where're you from Logan Logan Applegate?"

"Alaska."

"Is it cold there?" I almost expected him to reply, 'Of course, stupid.'

"Yeah, not much sun either."

"Well you wouldn't want to sparkle infront of the humans."

"Ha, yeah, wouldn't want them thinking I'm a walking, talking diamond."

"That would be tragic." I laughed.

We stood again, letting the silence surround us. "Well, I shoudl really go..." I sounded unsure.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry the _pack_."

I got into my truck, pulling out of the lot. I watched in my rearview mirror as he watched me drive away. Right before I turned a corner I saw a streak of colors, him running away.

I drove quickly, crossing the border. A feeling a security wrapped around me like a blanket. I was home.

I dug out my cellphone from my purse on the seat next to me. I dialed Jacob's number.

"Bonjour!"

"What's with all the foreign languages? Is it something for school, little one?"

"Oh hey Leah. I can recognize you taunting voice anywhere."

"Oh haha, Jake. Anyways, what're you doing tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing. Why?"

"I think The Booger needs an oil change." He laughed, obviously at the nickname for my truck that he cleverly made up when I first got it, a hand-me-down from my aunt who lives in the city.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come over. Then you can tell me all about this imprinting biz-nat."

"What did I tell you about this Jake?"

"Don't talk gangsta when you're tired?"

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Oh lala, someone's getting a little naughty."

"God Jake, shut up."

"Hey hey hey, be nice to your friendly neighborhood mechanic, or he won't be changing your oil anytime soon."

"I'm sorry, Almighty Mechanically Advanced One. How will you ever forgive me? Would you like me to kiss your shoes?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's better. I'll see you in a few."

I hung up my phone and pulled into the driveway of my house. Jacob had always been like another younger brother to me. My Dad and his were always close so we grew up together. Seth always looked up to Jacob. I'd never understand that. Must be a guy thing.

"I'm home!" I called to noone in particular. Seth came bustling in, jumping halfway across the room to claim power over the TV.

"Well hello to you too Seth."

"Hey Leah. Some guy called for you. So did Sam."

I raised my eyebrow at Seth. The phone rang and I sprung on it, trying to catch it before Seth did.

"Hello?"


	8. Are you sure?

The line suddenly went dead. I cursed myself for not convincing my Mom to get caller ID. She always said "If we knew who was calling, half the time you wouldn't let me pick up the damn phone." She never really liked technology. She used to always nag me for relying on it so much. Dad used to laugh at her for being so old fasioned. He didn't like using technology much either, but he didn't mind us using he. He used to say it was 'after his time' and complain about how he was getting old.

I felt a pang of sadness in my heart remembering all of this. Tears unexpectantly sprung to my eyes, trying to force their way out. I refused to let them.

"Who was it?" Seth called.

"No one, they just hung up."

"So why're you crying?"

"I'm not." Only then did I notice the moisture on my face. Damn it. I turned away from Seth and stalked off to my room. "Oh and Seth?"

"Yeah?" He wasn't really even paying attention, watching some wierd show with a creepy yellow thing and a crab.

"When Jacob comes, can you tell him to come to my room?" That got his attention. I closed the door, but not without hearing Seth excitedly exclaim "Jake's coming over!? Booyah!" Sometimes I wondered if Seth was secretly in love with Jacob. But then I remember he imprinted on this girl in his homeroom. They were so cute together, all awkward and young, while at the same times harboring a deep and true affection towards one another.

I put on my headphones, turned up my music and picked up the book I was working on reading. I was taking a few courses at the La Push community centre in my free time, mostly on Science, which had always been my favorite subject growing up, but I had an English Lit course. It was a short book, only a bit over 200 pages, but it was beautifully written and tragic. My favorite kind of book. It was called Flowers for Algernon. I was supposed to be finished it a few months ago, but I couldn't pick it up after my dad died. He read it whe he was taking this course when I was little. It was his copy of the book. I felt like after today, I could finally handle it.

I must have dozed off because next thing I knew Jacob was jumping on my bed, sceaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled.

"Calm the hormones Jake."

"Oh hardyharhar! You so funny." He hsaid the last bit in an asian accent. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So're you ready to work on the booger?"

"Already done. You miss alot when you sleep all day. Though you are getting old and you do need your power naps."

I punched his arm and he whined. "That's no fair!"

"How?"

"'Cos I'm not allowed to hit girls, you big meany."

"Stop being such a baby."

He scowled and stuck his tognue out at me. "So anyways... you imprinted?"

"I think. I don't know. I'm... uncertain."

"On a _leech_?"

"So now you see my problem."

"Indeed it is a problem." Ugh, he just had to say indeed didn't he? He knows I hate the word. I don't know why, it just makes me angry. Probably because Sam used to say it too.

"Ugh."

"Are you sure you imprinted?" He asked. He then got this wierd look on his face like he was about to poo himself. "Are you sure he isn't one of those creepy leeches with wierd powers?"

"What're you talking about?"


End file.
